Life is Like a Basketball Game: You Never Know What's Going to Happen
by xAdrenaline Rushx
Summary: Annabeth, 15 years old, a freshman at Yancy Academy and a Point Guard on her school team, meets Percy whos 16, sophomore at Goode high school and don't forget, her coach's son. Will sparks fly? Even though both schools are rivarlies, him being a year old and the coach's son? Life is like a basketball game, you never know what's going to happen. Summary sucks. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Plz enjoy! Last time I checked, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Annabeth POV.

"Hazel Small Forward, Thalia Shooting Guard, Annabeth Point Guard, Piper Power Forward and Silena Center." Coach Sally told us, before we walked on to the court. We were playing against Goode High school, our rivalry; also Coach Sally's son's school, which gave us another reason to beat them really bad. All of us lined up on the red outer line, our backs facing our team and the refs (and helpers) table, so they could check our numbers on our purple and grey jerseys.

"13," one of the helpers said. _Thalia_.

"36," _Hazel._

"2," _Silena_

"24." _Piper._

"9," _Me._

After that, we got ready to do Jump Ball. I was next to a girl with olive skin, silky dark brown hair, brown eyes and fairly short. Silena put her arm up in the air, about a 45˚ angel, and bent her knees.

"Okay blue, green ball shooting left, purple, grey shooting right." The referee told us, then put his whistle in his mouth, and then held the ball, ready to throw it up at anytime. Just then he blew the whistle, the ball went up and the game begun. Silena got Jump, and passed it back, I moved myself in front of the girl, got it and started dribbling as everyone fell into their spots. Faking a right, then going left, I chest passed to Thalia. Once she got it, Thalia shot from behind the three point line and the basketball went _swish! _Our team fell back, as their Point Guard came up. I stood up front, waiting for her to cross.

"Bianca I'm open!" another player yelled, trying to get past Hazel.

"Zone ladies!" I yelled, not looking behind.

As Bianca came up past half court, I guarded her. She looked a little intimidated as I was some inches taller than her. Bianca passed right, but I intercepted it and waited for everyone to fall back. Once they did, I raised my fist in the air and twisted my wrists; it was our sign for pick and roll. Piper and Hazel came up and did a pick, while Thalia and Silena rolled away from their opponent. I quickly passed to Silena, who shot from about foul line. She scored, and then we fell back. Bianca came up again, and was quicker; she passed to who I guess was Katie. Katie shot, but luckily Thalia blocked her shot, got the ball and passed it to me as they were falling back. Bringing it up, I passed to Silena, who drove up and then passed it to Piper who made a short-range shot, and got it in. Then the buzzer went off, and we went back to our benches.

"Awesome job out there ladies," Coach said.

I smiled, and then went to grab my green see through water bottle.

"Thalia Shooting Guard, Hazel Small Forward, Reyna Point Guard, Zoë Power Forward and Phoebe Center."

The game continued, I was on three more times, and at the end, the score was 32-21 us. If I must say so myself, I found the looks on some of the Goode High school kids faces hilarious, especially the coach's son. I never met him personally, but just the glint in his seaweed green eyes, and how his jet black hair fell in his face gave me this weird vibe. He was sitting beside this other boy with shaggy black hair, pale skin and brown eyes. My guess was that he was the brother of Bianca.

"Hey Annabeth, you coming?" Hazel asked.  
Oh yeah, I replied snapping back into reality.

"Awesome job out there," I smiled.

"Thanks you too," Hazel grinned.

Her curly brown hair was done up in a bun, and her gold eyes glistened with happiness.

"The tournament's this weekend right?" I made my way over to the rest of our team mates.

"Yup, then we have our rep game the next night." Hazel groaned, as if she was thinking about how tired she would be.

"Ah, it's not that bad,"

She cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah only you and Thalia could keep playing forever."

"Good times," Piper chimed in and rested her left arm on my shoulder.

There was an inside joke going on between our school basketball team (since some are also on rep, but some aren't) that started when we were in grade 7. Our rep basketball team had this hard practice one day and by the end, only Thalia and I were standing wondering what was next, while everyone else was "dying of exhaustion" Silena put it.. I chuckled at the memory.

"Ladies practice will be on Monday right after school, you all did great! Go line up," she moved her head towards the other team.

We all jogged over and stood in a line, the other team doing the exact same; sticking out our hands to the side at about a 45˚ angle, we moved forward, saying "good game" as we passed each player.

I stood over with Thalia, her black hair all jagged but in a cool looking way, and her electric blue eyes made you want to look away. Piper stood with her back facing me talking to Hazel, her brown choppy hair was in a high ponytail with an Under Amour headband.

"Bye Annabeth and Thalia!" Silena waved as she went over to her boyfriend Beckondorf.

"Bye Silena, see you tomorrow!" Thalia and I replied in unison.

As she made her way over, her brown hair (dip dyed purple) swung back and forth, which made Thalia and I chuckle. Silena was one of those people with a bubbly personality and could make anyone laugh.  
"So you're coming home with me, right?" Thalia asked.

"Yup," I took off my black and neon blue basketball shoes, replaced them with my red converse, put my water bottle in my Nike sports bag and picked it up. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow! Thanks Coach!" We yelled over our shoulders as we left the gym, and headed outside.

The cool evening breeze hit us like a ton of bricks, but in a good way. On the outside basketball court just a little walk from the school, I saw the silhouettes of three people; two shorter, one taller. Thalia and I shared looks, and (probably) both mentally thought _No way.._

We raced over to the nets, my bag thumping against my right hip. At the basketball court were the coach's son, Bianca and her brother.

"Hi?" Bianca walked over to us.

"Uh hey.." I replied.

"Good game tonight, you guys were pretty good." Thalia stated.

"Thanks, uhh do you guys want to join? We're kind of just joking around, but we could play a game or something.." Bianca trailed off.

I looked passed her, and the two boys were just continuing, as if Bianca hadn't left.

"Sure, I mean if you want..." Thalia started.

"We didn't mean to butt in or anything," I continued.

"It's fine," Bianca grinned.

I smiled, and dropped my bag.

We made our way over to the two boys, and they stopped goofing off.

"Percy and Nico this is.. Anna? And Talia?" she asked.

"Annabeth, and Thalia, but pretty close. You're Bianca right?" I shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah that's me, and okay Annabeth and Thalia meet my brother Nico and your coach's son Percy." She didn't point or make any hand gestures to tell us which one were who, but I could tell she knew we didn't need it. It was pretty easy telling them apart. Percy looked exactly like Coach Sally, and Nico like Bianca.

"Hey," Nico nodded his head.

"Sup," Percy added.

"Us three against you two," Bianca stated rather than asking, which was totally fine with me.

Percy and I stood ready to take Jump, Thalia got ready to throw the basketball up. We lifted our arms up, and I said.

"Good luck,"

"Not going to be needed,"

"We'll see about that,"

Thalia threw the ball up, and we both jumped.

* * *

**Was it good? Should I continue? Plz do tell me :)**

**R&R**

**Thanx,**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

"Annabeth pass the ball and follow!" Coach Sally yelled over the crowd.

I nodded and looked up at the clock, _3:21 _seconds, once at _2:00 _we'd have to start pressing. Thalia and Reyna were out of the option of being passed to, so I dribbled in and quickly bounced passed to Hazel, who shot of the back board and got it in. _23-26_,it read.

"Press!" Clarisse yelled.

I kept guarding number 39, she was fast, fairly short and went by the name of Diana. She ended up passing to 12, who Thalia was guarding. 12, drove for the basket and did a layup, but luckily for us, she missed. Reyna got the rebound, did a triple threat, and then passed to Thalia, who bounce passed to me. I drove up, and as I was about to do a lay-up, I passed it Thalia. She shot from behind the three point line, and the ball went in. _26-26_. With only _0:40 _seconds left, my adrenaline started pumping even more. As 39 were coming up, she passed to 21 who were guarded by Clarisse. 21 shot from inside the three point line, and the ball bounced on the rim before going in. _0:9.24 _seconds left. 39 came down again, and passed to 21 before I could guard her. Clarisse blocked her shot, and passed to Hazel, who passed to me. _0.1.20 _seconds left. I was just outside the three point line by a hair, and shot it. _BUZZZ_! I read the score, _29-28_ us.

"Great job ladies!" Coach Sally yelled with glee.

We all ran toward each other, high fived and five starred each other.

"That was pretty close," Clarisse said in disbelief.

I took a sip out of my water bottle, and grinned.

"So now we're playing against Veronica High right?" Hazel asked.

"Yup, and if we win then we're against Hunters High and if we win that? Then we won the championship." Clarisse stated.

"You guys have two hours until we have to warm up, I suggest you eat lunch now. Theres taxi's you guys can take or you can walk or go with Annabeth, since her cousin allowed them to use their van for the day." Sally put down her clipboard on the bench.

We all nodded.

"So Thals, Reyna and Silena you're coming with me right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Reyna replied.

"Yuup," Thalia said.

"Oh no sorry, I'm going with Charlie, sorry if I forgot to tell you," Silena blushed.

"Ah its kay Sil, anyone wanna come with us to lunch if you're aloud?" I asked.

"Are Seaweed Brains aloud?"

I knew it was Percy. When we were playing a basketball game with Thalia, Nico and Bianca, I called him a "Seaweed Brain," when he started travelling and doubling dribbling on purpose. We ended up winning that game, just to point out.

"_Well_," I drawled out. "Seaweed Brains that are named _Percy _are not aloud." I didn't turn around.

"What about Seaweed Brains that are named _Percy Jackson_?"

"Nope," I turned around and smiled.

"Seaweed Brains that are named _Perseus Jackson_?" he moved a step closer.

"I would have to say… nope," I moved forward.

We were now face to face, and were testing to see who would break first.

"Pretty good Chase," he said.

"Same with you Jackson," I kept up my poker face.

"Percy, stop bothering Annabeth, and you're coming with me out for lunch." Sally smirked, which made me grin.

"Bye Chase," he did a lopsided grin.

My heart fluttered in my chest. _Crap! I'm not falling for Percy, no no no no no… _

"See yea Jackson," I turned around and smiled at the girls.

"Learning from the master," Piper whispered in my ear.

We both laughed, "Hell yeah," I replied.

Thals, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, my dad and I stood in line at Booster Juice. It was my favourite place to go, well, other than the Arena of course. Our tournament was in Arizona, so when I could get Booster Juice I did.

"Hello welcome to Booster Juice," A girl with brown hair and blonde streaks said.

"Hey," we all said at different times, well other than my dad of course.

Thalia, Hazel, Reyna and Piper let us go first, since they were still deciding.

"Can I have a regular sized Funkey Monkey please?"

"Sure, do you want anything else in it?" The girl who went by the name Max, asked.

"No thanks,"

"Anything for you sir?"

"Im good thank you," my dad replied.

"Okay, the total comes to $6.00 please."

I gave her the money, and moved over to the side as Piper went to order. My dad ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair and smiled, which made me smile back. We had a rocky relationship at first, getting into fights about my step mother and all that, but now it's like it never happened.

Once we all got our smoothies, we headed to our cousin's Toyota Sienna 2011. I took shot gun, and Hazel plugged in her Ipod.

Loving him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street,

faster than the wind,

passionate as sin, ending so suddenly,

loving him is like trying to change your mind

once you're already falling through the free fall,

like the colors in autumn

so bright, just before they lose it all

We all looked at each other and started singing as loud as we could the chorus

_Losing him was blue like I never known,_

_missing him was dark grey all alone,_

_forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met,_

_but loving him was red,_

_r-r red r-r-r red r-r-r red r-r-r red_

We sang the rest of the song, and other songs like Little Things by One Direction (Our pick), Castle of Glass by Linkin Park (Thalia's pick), Kiss You Inside Out by Hedley, (Piper's Pick), Little Bird by Ed Sheeran (Hazel's Pick), I'm Over the Moon (Reyna's pick) and Want U Back by Cher Lloyd (my pick). We toured Arizona a bit, and then made our way back to the school.

Coach Sally let Percy lead us in some warm ups, and I didn't know if that was a good idea or not.

"Okay, so dribble around the outside of the court with the opposite hand you write with,"

As I was going around and since I'm _so _lucky, the basketball bounced off my foot and rolled over to where Percy was standing. I groaned, and jogged over to him. He picked up the ball, chest passed it to me and said.

"Remember hit the ground and not your foot with the basketball next time," then he grinned.

I grinned back and replied "Will do Seaweed Brain, in about.. 10 years from now."

Rolling my eyes, I made my way between Clarisse and Reyna, they both made kissy noises at me. And I retaliated back by sticking out my tongue. Unfortunately Percy saw.

"Chase stop being immature,"

"Never!" I yelled back.

[A page break, the best page break in the world! mwahahaha]

Once the game finished, we went back to our bench. We didn't win, but I didn't care, neither did the rest of the team. The score was _18-26 _us.

"Good job ladies," Coach Sally smiled at us.

"Thanks coach," we replied.

"The flights going to leave us jetlagged, but we have basketball the next night," Thalia said in my ear.

"Blahhh," I replied.

"Hah, I know right." she said back.

"But on the bright side, we get to miss school on Monday since we're coming back to New York, where our lovely highschool is," I smirked.

"I never thought about that," Thalia mumbled as she started thinking on what she could do that day.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

He nodded over to the left, and we both walked over to the side basketball nets.

"So.." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Would you ever go out with a Seaweed Brain like me?" he ran his fingers through his hair.

I blushed, but tried to hide it, which was probably just an epic fail. "Maybe," I grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

I shrugged and smirked.

"6 o'clock this Friday night?" Percy's green eyes sparkled.

"Did I say yes?" I laughed.

"No, but I'm taking it as a yes."

"Okay you do that,"

He kissed me on the cheek, and went back over to Coach Sally.

* * *

**Heyy :)**

**Thanks to **

**thehungergameslovepeeta4**

**Vivian Mejia Camacho**

**messi-soccergirl18-10**

**fanficrulz1**

**renessaincbooklover108**

**Artemis (guest)**

**for reviewing, favouriting and or following :)**

**I hope u liked this chapter, if anyone has ideas feel free to put them in the review :)**

**Thanx,**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**

**ps. I FREAKING LOVE TAYLOR SWIFTS NEW ALBUM :) just thought I should annouce this :P **


End file.
